


Centralia Toymaker

by MaNeBi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaNeBi/pseuds/MaNeBi
Summary: Copycat? Legends? or Just keeping the family tradition alive?





	Centralia Toymaker

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story about two years ago for my Narrative Storytelling class and I felt bad that it was just on my google docs wasting away, I thought to share it with you guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> My teacher and a couple of friends/classmates liked it so I'm hoping you guys like it too. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

 

* * *

 

 

         Three teenage boys were walking along the riverbank leading underneath an old cement bridge leading into the small town of Centralia, Pennsylvania. The eldest boys, Ryan and Chris, threw pebbles and sticks into the water as they walked along, while the youngest boy, Phil, was crouched down, drawing in the mud with a small stick he found nearby.

          “Have you guys heard about the Centralia toy maker?” asked Ryan. He threw another pebble into the water as the two other boys looked at him questionably. “The toy maker?” Phil asked, standing up from his crouched position. “Do you mean the story about the crazy man who killed his wife?” Chris questioned, while wiping his dirty hands against his jeans. “Rumor has it that he killed her and use her skin, hair and eyes to make a life-size doll of her!” Ryan wiggled his fingers in a creepy way, as they continued their way down the river towards the old cement bridge.

          “Well, I heard that his wife couldn’t bear anymore children after their third miscarriage. So he would go out at night and kidnapped naughty boys and girls! Then make them into small dolls for his wife!” said Chris as both him and Ryan stopped to look at Phil with creepy grins. “You guys really don’t believe in those stories, right?” Phil asked with an unnerving look.

          Before either boy can respond they heard a loud thud coming from under the bridge. The boys turned to the bridge.  
The three boys stared at one another as Phil slowly walked towards where they heard the thud as Ryan and Chris tried to stop him. Phil got to the vine-covered column and looked around to see darkness while the other side let in some light. He looked back to Chris and Ryan, who gave him a look of “Don’t go towards the noise!” but he ignored their looks and walked into the darken bridge. He looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary beside a big pile of garbage bags and old rotten furniture.

          As Phil was about to give up on the source of the noise when he saw what looked like a suitcase from the corner of his eye. “ Hey guys! I think I found something over here!” Phil shouted as he walked towards the suitcase after a few seconds he didn’t get a response “G-Guys?” he said as he looked towards the way he came from. Phil slowly stood up and turned slightly when a hand suddenly come out of the suitcase and grabbed him by the ankle. He screamed on the top of his lungs, falling backwards onto the floor while trying to get his ankle free from the hand.  
         

          Laughter echoed through the bridge as Chris and Ryan walked from behind a column towards Phil and the suitcase, high-fiving each other. “We got him good!” Ryan laughed as he held his stomach and wiping a tear away from his eye. The suitcase opened up to relieve; Phil’s older sister, Jane who was smiling “You are so easy to scare, baby brother!” Phil stood up quickly while cleaning himself as they continued to laugh at him when he noticed a small stain of what seem to be blood on his jeans.

         He touched the stain gingerly; slowly bringing his fingers for a closer for a better look. Phil’s eyes widen confirming that the stain was blood, the laughter stopped when they noticed Phil’s face turn pale. Jane walked up to him and noticed the blood stains on his fingers “Did you hurt yourself on something?” as Ryan and Chris noticed the blood too “It isn’t mine.....” he said shakily as he turned around to the pile of trash to see an odd lumpy black garbage bag with a small split that was leaking blood.  
         

        Jane also looked at the bag that Phil was staring at. She walked towards it and kneeled down, she cautiously reached towards the knot with both hands. The three boys came up behind her as she undid the knot, a pungent nauseating smell spewed from inside causing the four of them to gag in repulsion. Jane slowly and gingerly opened the bag wider; to their horror inside was a skinned human head without its eyes. The four of them screamed as they ran away from the bridge and towards town.

\---------

 

         This would be the 10th murder victim this month in the little town of Centralia; each scene would be more horrific than the last. Pieces of the victims would be found in black trash bags; with only the skin, hair, and eyes missing while the rest of body would be tossed aside. “Police are still trying to comprehend why these murders are happening in Centralia and how the victims are connected” a voice said over the radio “Police officers believe that there is a copycat killer following the footsteps to the infamous Centralia toymaker”

          The driver reached over to the radio turning off it “Erin. I still don’t understand why you have to move out almost three hours away from New York City” the driver said to the person right next to them “Dad, don’t worry. I don’t mind the commute from Centralia to the city” Erin said with a smile as she looked at the map “beside Mason isn’t a big fan of crowded cities”. Her father just sighed softly as he shook his head “I can’t believe that you are 25 years old and finally moving out of the house. It will be more quiet without you at there. Henry and I am will miss our baby girl.” Erin didn’t say anything but smiled as she just sat there quietly while putting the map away.  
          The rest of the drive to Centralia was in a pleasant silence, She turned to look out the window and take in the beautiful scenery as they passed by; fall was her favorite season since most of her cheerful memories with both her fathers happened during the fall season. Erin felt her eyes slowly grow heavy from the lack sleep the past few days “Get some rest and I’ll let you know once we get there.” Her father smiled softly to her as she responded by nodding sleepily then covering herself with her sweater as she drifted off.

\----------

          A young woman slowly began to regain consciousness and groaned in pain. She tried to move her arms, but to no avail; only to feel that her arms were chained above her head to the wall. Fear and panic began to fill the woman, as she realized what was happening. She struggled against the chains while her whimpers were muffled by the gag in her mouth. The sound of creaking had caught her attention as she heard someone walking down the stairs. She saw a dark figure reach the bottom of the steps. It stopped; observing her, before making it’s way to the far corner of the room.  
         

          Suddenly a bright light filled the room, blinding her in the process. As she eyes began to adjust to the light, she slowly began to take notice of her surroundings, a muffled scream escaped through the gag. The room looked like a scene from a horror film, tilted white walls stained red in some areas; in the middle of the room was a metal operating table with a smaller table beside it. With different types of operating tools neatly organized upon it.  
         

          Before her stood a slightly slouchy slim man, with a thin, oval face, and a harsh expression. His raven black hair styled into an angular fringe. His deep-set green eyes held so much hate and anger. As for his skin, pale and spotless like a porcelain doll. She watched him suspiciously while shaking. He noticed her shaking in fear, which caused a sickly sweet smile to slowly appear on his face.

         He walked over to the woman, before going down on one knee, “Did you have a nice nap, Hannah?” he asked while tucking some of her blood covered dirty blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes widen in fear, as she stared into his eyes “You don’t remember me, do you?” he asked with a dark chuckle as he stood up. She shook her head as tears escaped from her hazel eyes.  
       

        Grabbing a handful of her hair and roughly pulling it making her stand up as she whimpered in pain “You can say I was _just a waste of space_ …” he said in a low growl. He slammed her head crudely against the wall causing her to collapse to the floor again, the man unfastened the restraints on her hands before leading her to the metal operating table as she weakly tried to pull away from him.  
       

        He picked her up and threw her onto the table afterward securing her wrists and ankles with leather straps. Her tear-filled eyes watched as he finished tying the last strap to her left ankle before walking over to a small desk and turning on the small radio, “Shall we have some fun before my guests arrive?” he asked as he while covering smile with a blood stained medical mask.  
       

        Jazz music and muffled screams filled the room, He bobbed his head and tapped his foot to the beat of the song as he picked up a scalpel. He placed the blade an inch below her hairline and started a straight cut. The woman screamed in pure agony as she struggled against her leather restraints. Finishing the incision, he grabbed a curved skinning knife from the tray. He worked it under the skin and sliced it away from the muscle.The woman ground her teeth as she felt her flesh come off.  
     

      “Hey, Think fast!” Looking at her with a crazed look in his eyes, suddenly, he yanked the top of her scalp as hard as he could. The unexpected trauma caused her body to seize. She felt the warm release between her legs as her pelvis tensed up. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she stopped moving entirely. “Tch.” he checked her neck for a pulse “Not a strong bad bitch like you said back in high school.” He pulled down his medical mask in disappointment “Women are just pigs in disguises.”  
       

 

         He heard a car pulled into his driveway as he slowly covered the woman’s corpse with a white sheet. He swiftly cleaned himself up and disposed of his blood stained clothing into a black trash bag. Grabbing his thick rimmed glasses off of his desk, he headed up the stairs not before stopping on the second to last step. He turned to his left to look a crack framed picture “Father like son, right dad?” he said with a warm smile as he put on his glasses and switching off the lights, closing the basement door behind him.

 

 

“Mason! I’m home!”


End file.
